


禁果

by Squidship



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: 达米安知道什么是性。晨勃、遗精、附加的冲动，无非就是这些。以及乔纳森即将要同他做的事。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, jondami - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	禁果

达米安知道什么是性。晨勃、遗精、附加的冲动，无非就是这些。

以及乔纳森即将要同他做的事。

达米安正屈着双腿平躺在乔房间那张单人小床上。卸去构造繁复的罗宾制服后，他裸露的躯体显得比平时还要瘦小。乔的视线在那些骨骼分明的关节和隐约的肋骨形状处迟钝地流转，还有小腹——达米安的小腹空荡荡地瘪下去一块，于是银白的月色淌过床单的褶皱与凹陷的锁骨，最后在他淡褐色的肚皮积成浅浅的一小滩。

乔只脱了上衣就怔住了。他目光躲闪、手足无措，只能发出几个干巴巴、不明所以的音节。达米安用脚趾碰了碰乔的膝盖，看不清乔在暗处的表情令他的心情有些浮躁。晚上时间不多，而他的耐心同样有限。

达米安知道什么是性，但他却不是被逐出伊甸园的人类的后裔。他对生理与解剖常识了如指掌，以研究为目的搜索过淫秽的影像资料，甚至在某些不入流场所执行任务时看过实物。对达米安而言那些场面与野兽的媾合无异。他无法想象其中除了欲望以外的情感，包括羞涩与爱慕。

“你这个恶魔之子。”达米安没有反驳过无数人对他残忍的评价。抛开血统不谈，他近乎偏执的理性所作出的判断也注定让他与所有令意志软弱的情感绝缘。然而天性中的探求欲却又迫使他被未知所吸引。

所以在乔纳森扭扭捏捏地说出“我喜欢你”，而达米安监测到超级小子身体体征各项指数都远远超出平均值后，他突发奇想，乔也许能在他的求知之路上发挥作用。

“达米安，为什么我们要做这种事？”

乔依然似懂非懂。他以为达米安答应自己后，他们会先尝试牵手，然后拥抱，再大胆一点可能是亲吻，而不是为这种带有禁忌色彩、让他感觉神秘又危险的东西开放许可。

“因为你喜欢我，而我觉得你还不错。”

“明明是你也喜欢我……”

对于乔的嘟囔，达米安挑了挑眉，不置可否。乔口中的喜欢像是一个极为抽象的概念，他无法与之共鸣，只能任由对方将自己的沉默误解为同意。

但超级小子的表白确实有一定的影响力。当天达米安无法在独自夜巡时集中精神，他犯了低级错误，发射出的钩索脱离了支点，导致他在应急着陆时扭伤了左脚踝。罗宾只得挫败地将一处楼顶作为临时落脚点，俯瞰身下灯火通明的大都会。当达米安意识到脑海总是驱散不开乔纳森蓬乱刘海下明暗不定的双眼、以及嗫嚅着断续语句的嘴唇时，他已将两腿伸出上千英尺大厦的边缘，漫无目的地在半空晃动。风猎猎地灌进罗宾的兜帽，他清醒了一些，随即迅速收回身体，谴责自己的松懈。

亲自试验，亲自探索，最后亲自征服。这便是他需要的。

“随便你怎么想。乔，如果你喜欢我的话，那就快点开始。”

达米安坐起身将乔从阴影中拉出来，发现这个男孩的蓝色眼珠湿漉漉的，而眼眶和鼻尖则泛着粉红，整张稚气的脸庞像在散发水汽。任何一个举动都可能让看上去如此软弱的乔流泪，而达米安不喜欢麻烦。于是他倾过身去，像一只猫那样用鼻尖触碰乔的脸颊，然后是冰凉的耳垂，同时拉过乔僵在大腿上的手揉捏着掌心，时轻时重。最后达米安有意地压低声音，戏谑又挑逗地将呼出的热气送进乔的耳中，恶劣地感受对方逐渐上升的体温。

“你以后也会这样让女士久等吗？超级宝宝。”

“别这样叫我！”

乔拉过达米安正玩弄着自己脑后一绺卷发的手，慢慢地将他压回白色床单中，身体遮住窗外微弱的光亮，投下一小片阴影。达米安只错愕了半秒便回过神来，眯起促狭的祖母绿眼睛，凝视着面前略带愠色的乔，像想起什么似的扬起了半边嘴角。

谁才是蛰伏园中的蛇呢。

·

达米安一向准备万全，包括避孕套和润滑剂，还有人造氪石——绿色的一小块，事先塞在乔的床头柜里，可以随时终止任何突发意外。

但乔却只是温柔地亲吻着他。从额头到眼皮再落到双颊，顺着喉结迟疑地、轻缓地一路向下。转瞬即逝的温热触感令达米安感到莫名地别扭，当乔吻到腰窝时，他不由得一阵战栗。达米安注意到乔会抬起眼偷偷观察自己的反应，天真无辜的蓝眼睛像在试图问询对方是否满意，让达米安联想到某些喜欢揣测主人心意的宠物犬。如果这是前戏的话那乔纳森也做得太烂了，他又不是一碰就会碎的肥皂泡。

“看来你还有很多要学的。”当乔在肚脐处停留时，达米安伸手按住了他毛茸茸的脑袋，“我来教你什么是大人的亲吻。”

达米安很肯定乔没有仔细看过他找的那些用于启蒙的R级电影。他勾住乔的脖子，游刃有余地将唇舌交叠，舔过一圈后再不紧不慢地侵入口腔。而乔一阵眩晕，笨拙地回应着达米安灵活的舌头，视线则慢慢失焦。接吻是一种慢性毒素，它会在你的心脏处爆裂开，包裹住跳动的脉搏与流动的血液，让你神智不清——分开时乔大口喘着气，床单在手中被攥得皱成一团。

达米安颇有成就感地看着一片潮红在乔的脸上晕染开，并又使坏地咬了咬乔的下唇。这才叫一个像样的开场，他想着，舌尖悄悄地舔舐上颚。他可能还有点回味这种感觉，但按照计划他们应该开始下一步了。

“你、你干什么！”达米安伸手去拉乔牛仔裤的拉链时对方一声惊叫，让他有了不好的预感。

“不要跟我说你连最基本的生物常识都不懂。”

“可做……做这种事……需要脱裤子吗？”

不然你觉得我为什么一丝不挂。达米安抛给了乔一个白眼，虽然很扫兴，但他决定再将哺乳动物的交配过程通俗易懂地叙述一遍。不出意料乔听了一半便捂住了脸，好像自己是个被玷污的受害者。

“我不知道我们要做这种事！”

“你以为你是怎么来的？难道你爸你妈抱在一起睡一晚就有了你吗？”

“别这样说我的爸爸妈妈！”

“我在阐述事实而已。”

赶在乔进一步破坏好不容易营造出的气氛前，达米安半是强迫地拽下了他身上剩下的衣物。乔的性器和他的一样颜色浅淡，尺寸也当然无法和成人电影男主角的相提并论——毕竟这只是个还不会梦遗的小鬼。只是那里毫无精神的样子不太近人意，甚至没有一点勃起的迹象。达米安在乔捂住隐私处之前便立即捉住他的手，无视乔窘迫的抗议与挣扎，毫不避讳地盯着他的下体。

“你没有感到情欲吗？”

“……情欲？”

也许由一个还没有过青春期的小孩和一个没有人类感情的小恶魔讨论这种话题并不会多有成效，而达米安不想在这种争论中把自己和乔拉到一个水平。

好在达米安还能做他会的。

乔在达米安俯身去含住他身体最私密的部位时并没有过多反抗。他记得妈妈在前几年就反复叮嘱过他，“这里千万不能让任何人碰，最亲密的人也不许”。他知道如果没穿内裤被女孩子看到了会很羞人，看电影时出现男女亲热的镜头时自己会被以各种理由支开，而自从达米安在他的小房间将自己的躯体毫无保留地展现在他面前开始，他便感到不安，像是打破了父母无形间立下的禁止事项。但乔已经没有多少拒绝的力气，关于达米安舌头温软湿热的记忆还停留在他的嘴里，而那个不停于表面的吻已将他们的一切都变得不同。乔迷迷糊糊地想着，他确实希望达米安再对他做一些出格的事，而他也在渴求着达米安的温度。

他在变得不正常，乔无声地念着，他确实中了吻的慢性毒。

·

要将乔的阴茎完全包裹住并不费力，达米安一边耐心地用舌尖逗弄出龟头，一边保持着各个感官的高速运作，像他预料的一样，口中的东西受到刺激后已经开始有点硬了。到这一步为止，达米安仍未体会到任何乐趣，自己所做的不过是像参考说明书那样执行必要的步骤，而其中的操作只需要技巧而非情感。

但很显然，乔喜欢与他做这种事。超级小子的手插在达米安的头发间，随着每一次吞吐的动作都往下按压几分，这让达米安恶趣味地加重了吮吸的力度，换来乔一连串急促的呻吟。“达……米安，不要这么快……唔……！”男孩声音里的哭腔激起了罗宾的成就感与凌虐心，于是他缓缓吐出半勃的阴茎，仰起头轻佻地嘲谑浑身发烧的乔。

“你很舒服，乔，你还想让我做得更激烈一点。”他故意舔了舔上唇。此刻被唾液浸染的茎身和达米安泛着水痕的嘴唇无一例外反射着银光，而幽幽的绿眼则令罗宾变得像黑暗中狩猎的猫科动物。乔无法移开视线，快速的心跳声又放大了一千倍在他的大脑中回荡，震如擂鼓，夺取他思考的余地。“不……不是这样的……”

达米安轻哼了一声，低下头重新舔上乔的柱身，再游移到粉红的前部悠闲地打着转，沿着阴茎的轮廓描摹一圈后才整个含进嘴中。乔又硬了许多，达米安轻轻挤压着上下颚，感受乔的一部分持续攀升的温度。那里神经跳动得宛如活物的心脏，温暖而生动，达米安一时觉得自己似乎受到了某种感染，心率逐渐脱离了正常状态，使他更为迫切地将口中的东西吞向深处。

而乔显然不能再承受更多刺激。他还不知道自慰的概念，现在却半被迫地和心仪的对象进行了一次口交。超负荷的快感像电流一般从耻骨处麻痹了他的全身，甚至冲淡了浓烈的羞耻感。乔不再压抑带着享受意味的吐息声，压在达米安头上的手也越来越紧。“呜……达米安……我……”

乔快到极限了，达米安立即意识到了这一点。他第一反应是让乔射在外面，虽然参考影像里的主角们绝大时候都会喝下去，但他实在没有兴趣品尝乔的DNA。然而乔丝毫没有松开的意思，他已经被分泌过剩的多巴胺冲昏了头脑，而达米安则在超级小子的蛮力下动弹不得。

“喂……！”达米安含混不清地想发出一声警告，结果后面的音节却被一股温热的液体堵了回去，嗓子里黏稠的触感令他冷汗直冒。“你这……！”他气急败坏地锤着乔的胳膊，又狠狠地掐了几下乔的大腿，这才把乔飞到天国的灵魂拽回体内。

“呜啊！对不起！达米安，我不知道……”乔看着不停干呕咳嗽、嘴角还溢出乳白精液的达米安，内疚得无地自容。后者接过递来的餐巾纸擦干净痕迹，停顿片刻后开口，声音平稳且沙哑：“结束后我再杀了你。”

达米安可能真的会杀了我。乔看着嘴角泛红的罗宾，小心翼翼地控制着仍未平复的剧烈心跳。

·

“乔，现在住手。”

达米安恨恨地想着为什么乔的学习天赋有时也异于常人，而自己的威信也总在这种时候失效。要知道半分钟前乔还在任他摆布。

“可是我也想让你舒服，D，就像你刚才为我做的那样。”

一旦越过了羞耻心，乔便变回了那个单纯直率且重视友情的乔。高潮的生理反应搅乱了对清规戒律的忌惮，现在的超级小子只想用刚学来的技能表示对挚友的感谢——以给予同等回报的方式。

“我不需要。”达米安试图扳开乔按在自己两腿之间的手，结果纹丝不动。他开始有些不耐烦，实际上给乔口交时他就有了点预感，早知道性会有这么多不确定因素，或许一开始他就不应该进行尝试，更不应该找肯特家的小孩作为对象。

乔没有松手，不仅如此，他还开始试探性地做起揉搓的动作。达米安没有预料到之前的边缘性行为会让自己也有反应，而乔敏锐地察觉到了这一点，所以会得寸进尺地握住他略微勃起的阴茎，腼腆又无耻地说要帮他“解决问题”。乔的抚弄让他身体一僵，该死的，他被这个脆弱的器官控制住了决断力。

达米安揪住乔脑后翘起的卷曲黑发，那里摸起来像是小动物幼崽新生的一层细软的绒毛。小动物有一种与生俱来讨人喜欢的能力，同时也擅长利用自己的优势触犯人类的底线，而达米安通常都会在这种情况下妥协。“做得快点。”他发现自己总是难以拒绝乔，“别拖拖拉拉。”

乔回想起达米安问他有没有情欲的问题。情欲不在英语课必备词汇列表里，但是我觉得我能理解那是什么了，乔垂下眼睫注视着手心里软下的部分，那里正因为他的触摸而变得灼热。

达米安在生疏又胡乱的套弄下微微颤抖，胸口剧烈起伏着、将浓烈的鼻息喷洒在乔的胳膊上，即便如此他还在极其顽强地压制着本能，几乎没有发出动静，只是偶尔漏出几节隐忍的闷哼。乔在伸过空闲的一只手将他揽进怀中时，他根本没有余力抵抗，头抵在乔右肩，罕见地顺从。

乔一边擦过达米安龟头渗出的晶莹分泌物，一边抚摸着他弓起的背，那里的肌肉仍紧绷如弦，与罗宾身着制服穿行于城市的黑夜、同罪犯以命相搏时的状态无异。达米安在初尝性事甘美之处时如同应激过度，陌生的关怀一寸寸侵蚀着他生理与心理意义上的领地，快感随之催生了无名的恐惧，即使在面对任何势力凶险的敌人时他都的内心没有像现在一般动摇退缩。乔的指腹摩挲过蜿蜒在达米安后背的一道道痂痕，从惊颤的颈椎一路延伸至柔软的臀部，小巧的、久经锻炼的身躯此刻显得尤为脆弱。

“D，别这么紧张。”乔发觉到达米安正抗拒着自己带来的愉悦。他需要放松，乔想着，决定模仿达米安之前用上的技巧。他先是安抚性地用嘴唇碰了碰达米安颤动的眼睫，然后托起脸颊，覆上紧抿的唇角。乔谨慎地吻着，在达米安松开双唇后学着他样子探寻着舌头，同时手无意地加快了撸动的速度。这一举动使达米安呼吸紊乱，他无法像之前占主导地位时那样有节奏地配合乔，大脑也失去了正常运转的能力，只能晕晕乎乎地承受这个毫无章法的吻。这不在罗宾今晚的计划之内——不过超出计划的事情已经多得无法修正了，也许，这些都无关紧要呢？达米安的身体逐渐舒展开来，双臂搂住乔的脖子，在近乎窒息中索求亲吻。某种不明的反应正在发酵，达米安隐约有种预感，这个晚上会带给他除了答案以外更多无法估量的东西。

乔似乎没有见好就收的概念，或者说他属于不知餍足的那一类，唾液在嘴角顺着下颌滑落，达米安感觉自己几近缺氧，而另一方面的忍耐度又迫近临界值，乔却仍旧没有分开的意思。达米安想提醒乔自己是个需要呼吸的普通人类，但他只能从喉咙发出微弱的呜咽，又被乔的舌头全部堵了回去。最后在急剧的喘息与细薄的汗液间，达米安头靠在乔的胸膛上，看着自己释放在对方的手心里，一片恍惚。

乔抱住不像平时爱讥讽调侃、只是安静地靠在自己臂弯里的达米安，毫无破绽的罗宾如同翻出自己肚皮的刺猬一样不设防备，让他觉得不可思议又怜爱。接着乔抽出右手，一点寡淡的白色粘稠物正摊在他的手心，在纯粹的月色下闪着光亮。他伸出舌头，品尝到的味道也同样稀薄。

“呜……有点苦？”

达米安在听到他这句轻描淡写的感想后立刻警觉地抬起头：“你在干什么！”

“我想尝尝你的味道。”乔认为自己的动机完全合乎情理，因此达米安的质问的语气让他有些不解。

“……不许这么做。”

“可是你也……我觉得这样比较公平。”乔回想起自己在不知情的情况下让达米安喝下了自己射出的东西——况且味道并不怎么好，虽然对方不会真的像嘴上说的那样第二天还来追究自己，他还是感到抱歉。

达米安拧起眉毛，用写着“这是什么逻辑”的神情盯着超级小子平和又执着的蓝色眼睛，然后皮肤以肉眼可见的速度蔓延开一层绯红色，声音也随着撇开的视线一同降了下去：“不许就是不许。”

不用确认达米安也知道，自己的脸已经烧得滚烫，简直就和特地挑选在世界亲吻日那天捧着一束小雏菊向自己表白的乔纳森一样狼狈且羞怯——羞怯，他为什么会选择用这个词语来形容自己？又是从什么时候开始他会屈从于乔自作主张的行为、对之畏惧又隐隐期待？他曾对性爱之事不屑一顾，而此刻的他已被洗刷尽了所有因无知而起的傲慢情绪，像初尝禁果的亚当一般无法自持，寄希望于零星的叶片遮蔽住自己的赤身裸体。

抵在大腿上的一样东西让达米安想起自己今晚的目的不能因为半途插曲而被搁置。他略显费力地从乔盘起的腿间离开，将小床一角散落的避孕套与润滑液拿来摆在乔的面前，换回平常运筹帷幄的语调：“热身活动已经做得够多了，接下来才是正题。”他开始怀念起戴着面具的时候，不用将不加修饰的自我如同身体一样袒露在乔眼前，后者则认真地将双手放在膝盖，发出“咕呜”一声咽口水的响动。“尽快开始吧，乔，在你的感觉减退之前。”

我想我能理解情欲是什么了。如果那意味着我必须克制从你那里索取的渴望，却又因为你莽撞地冲破那扇通往伊甸园外的门，那么的确，我对你有了情欲。

·

“达米安，你确定我们要继续做吗？”

乔纳森第三次问这个问题时，达米安的扩张活动已经接近尾声，所以他终于有了精力发泄出胸腔里酝酿已久的腻烦：“事到如今想逃走找爸爸妈妈也已经晚了，你我早已经在一条船上了，小超级。”他做得有些着急，不顾后穴撕裂般的疼痛便强硬地深入、挤进新的指节，因为爱装乖宝宝的乔就呆在一旁，戴安全套时还对着他手指努力推进的位置目不转睛，还时不时重复这类傻问题。“我本以为你还会像刚才那样主动，嗯？”肌肉组织戏剧性般的吞吐与极其强烈的异物感令达米安不自觉地挺起腰部，脚趾则紧紧蜷起，牵扯出床单几道放射状的褶纹。他一边忍受着焦躁做着必要的准备工作，一边回忆起口腔内仍然真切的、乔的存在，具体到形状与长度，还有完全勃起时的大小——他闭上眼，估计后的结果是现在他足以接纳乔了，大概。

过多的润滑液顺着达米安的手指滴答流下，而乔则正想尽一切办法忽视与之相伴的“咕啾咕啾”声，上帝啊，只是达米安泄出的呼吸声就已经是对他自控力极大的考验了。他感到自己像临刑前的犯人，只等着最后一声审判宣告他已无路可退。“可以了，乔。”达米安的声音将他逼到绝路，“来吧。”

乔膝行挪去，达米安则在他靠近时突然抬起双腿，用力交叉扣在后背，像蛇一样牢牢将乔纠缠住，仿佛对方随时会反悔并落荒而逃。乔则被突如其来的禁锢吓得一惊，在惯性作用下俯下前身，两手撑在身下人的肩旁，迎面则撞上达米安不那么凌厉严苛的绿色双眼，颜色透澈得令乔想起保护区山谷脚下的湖水，他在《国家地理》封面见过的那种，以及让达米安的脸色看起来像一只熟透樱桃的、还未褪去的红晕。他感到达米安没有规律的呼吸，这几乎是在一瞬间调动了他所有的超级感官——肌肤上细小的绒毛，空气中微妙的体液味道，灼人的体温，和早已被他潜意识里当作背景音的、心脏勃发跳动的轰鸣。细微的表情语言也变得简明易懂，乔只是静止着、睁大蓝色的瞳孔沉迷地阅读着，失去主导权的达米安并未表现出反感，相反，不再冷静克制的他似乎久违地表现出了一丝……愉悦。

以及期待。

乔决定让直觉主导自己的行动，这使他选择了暂时忽视达米安拓展充分、轻微颤抖的下身，而是温吞地用一只手摩挲着麦色的肉体，掌心和手指带着些许力气地抚过遍布的疤痕与肌肉的线条，在挺起的乳粒与小幅但快速起伏的腹部依恋地停留，慎重得仿佛达米安的身体是一具神圣的塑像。

达米安在为自己扩张时性器便有些抬头，以为乔会跟从自己的节奏插入，没料到对方只是不痛不痒地轻抚他，让他回想起今晚开场时那些孩子气的亲吻，也如现在，温柔地包裹着他的一身利刺。明明是最柔和的动作，他却感到心中升腾起一阵烦躁，郁闷，还有惶恐。

“够了，乔，快点进来……进来后就能很快结束了。”

“可是我不想这么快就结束。”乔的手游走至达米安的腰侧，探索着一道从肋下延伸至后背的疤痕。他低垂着两眼，流露出近乎爱怜的神色，“而且，达米安……我想让你更加舒服……”

我想更加了解你的一切。

但那种过分包容的眼神仿佛是地狱之火，在一瞬间灼伤了达米安。他忍受着隔靴搔痒般似有若无的爱抚，躲闪着与乔的视线接触，在错乱的呼吸节奏中呢喃出命令：“进来……才会让我更舒服……”

说着达米安就伸手托着乔的阴茎，引导他进入自己的甬道，另一只手则难耐地揉搓自己的前端，泄出细碎的呻吟。乔两手捏住他没有多少肉的大腿根，看着那个嫩红的、还留着浑浊液体的入口，吸住他时像金鱼的嘴巴一样，一张一合。里面紧致又湿热的触感令乔气血上涌，害怕自己会像达米安舔自己时那样，立即冲到顶点。那样一切就都结束了，达米安也许会立即变回平常不近人情的样子，刻薄地将自己推远。

得益于达米安充足的准备活动，乔进去得并不费力，一种欲拒还迎、反复收缩的快感包裹着他的阴茎，将他的大脑搅得无法思考。他尽可能用较为轻缓的节奏进入，但达米安似乎仍然十分吃力，虽然紧咬着下唇一言不发，但松开了原本紧扣在乔背上的双腿，脚背则僵硬地绷起。当感到乔终于全部没入自己的身体，小腹溢满了鼓胀的充实感时，达米安才吐出一声绵长的喘息。

乔松开达米安的大腿，扶上他的腰部，俯下身确认着两人负距离接触的实感，炎炎吐息尽情地滚出他的嗓子眼，又交融于达米安的，弥漫在微凉的空气中。

“达米安……达米安……D……”乔的发间渗出了一层密密匝匝的汗液，在没开空调的小房间里，汗水顺着额头流到翘起的鼻尖，“达米安，我觉得我不能……我不能……不能对你做这种事了。”

说着，乔果然停止了动作，在达米安体内一动不动。他握着达米安的腰，将头埋在他单薄的胸膛中，朝心口呼出一团团热气。

“哈……你在开什么玩笑？”

达米安被乔熟悉的眼神再一次弄得心烦意乱。他毫不费力地解读出了其中的种种情绪——渴求，珍惜，却又谨慎而悲悯——这令他深深疑惑。他隐约察觉乔有什么欲言又止的心事，而他就像每一个以最好的朋友身份自居的小孩那样，不允许乔有任何秘密梗在他们两人中间。

“你有什么在瞒着我，是不是，J？把你想说的全都说出来。”

乔仍趴伏在他的胸口沉默着，达米安感到那里湿漉漉的，说不清是汗水还是眼泪，或者两者皆有。

看起来乔并不打算乖乖坦白了，达米安思忖着，但他还有其他手段。他重新将两条腿架在乔背后，刻意地用力收紧后穴的肌肉。乔果然没有预料到突然间的紧缩，轻叫了一声，扬起了脖子。汗水在他鼻尖晃了晃，滚落下来，滴在达米安的眼眶旁，泪水一样。没过几秒乔便开始求饶，保证会全部坦白。

“达米安……达米安……我……”

被呼唤的人望进那对蓝色的湖泊，随后深陷进饱含的情绪中。

“达米安……我在害怕……我害怕我会控制不好自己的力量，我害怕我会伤到你……我知道这听起来很幼稚，可是……对不起，可是看到你，我就不由自主地会想起小金……你还记得么，是我杀了他……”

“我不能对你这么做了……达米安……我害怕我控制不住自己，我害怕……”

“我害怕我会不小心伤害到你。”

达米安只是默默无言地听乔诉说着，听那些语无伦次的、幼稚可笑的语句源源不断地从他的嘴中涌出，灌进他的耳朵，滚入他的腹部，最后流到心脏的位置。乔口中的他像一个脆弱的瓷娃娃，而他并不为这种假设恼火。相反，一种静谧的宽慰从头到脚包裹了他，让他觉得自己仿佛是一叶悠然徜徉在水面的独木舟。

他松开了双腿，对乔放松地摊开四肢。接着，他捧住乔湿淋淋的脸，伸出舌尖一一舔去这个泪眼汪汪小狗的汗迹与泪痕，再学着乔的样子，在那些地方一一落下吻。待乔终于平静下来，达米安直视着乔的眼睛，勾起如往常一辙的微笑。浅麦色的肌肤上蒙了一层细汗，轻微伏动。

“你是不是太低估我了，超级小子。”

“那我们就来看看，我的极限是多少。”

·

狭小的房间里，只剩下滚热的喘声与肉体交合的响动。

达米安与乔维持着面对面的姿势，任由这个小自己三岁的孩子在自己身上稚拙地挺进着，带着阴茎一下一下地刺入，翻出些鲜红柔软的肠肉，随着每一次动作的深浅滴落下些许汁液。其实这个姿势算不上特别轻松，达米安记得，对新手最舒服的体位应该是趴着后入，他一开始也打算用这个。然而都是乔的眼睛惹出了麻烦，当发现自己想看到更多乔的表情时，两人已经被牢牢钉在相交的一点，难舍难分。

乔记得自己曾经被达米安打趣过，说自己一害羞脸就好像番茄。那时他喊着不公平，这都怪自己皮肤颜色太浅，同时也暗想着，如果是达米安脸红，那会是什么样的光景。达米安褐色的胴体灵活而柔韧，有着充满异域风情的美感，此刻正因为情欲的侵蚀和肉体的激烈运动攀上了深红，细密的薄汗又赋予了身体一层蜜样的光泽，看起来仿佛熟透的诱人果实，任人采撷。乔摸着达米安腰际的疤痕，感受着滑腻肌肤间的一丝凹凸不平，这种触感简直要让他上瘾。

不仅是手，他还想更多地、更多地品尝达米安。于是舌头和唇齿移到了边缘泛红的耳边，轻舔过一圈后从脖颈滑下，一路吮吸舔咬、无师自通地留下一串牙印与吻痕。与其说是爱侣之间的情趣，不如说是小狗想要用一切方式宣示自己的主权。指尖无意擦过胸前立起的乳珠，换来达米安被电击似的颤栗后，乔心领神会地反复揉搓着两点，时而又围着边缘打转，从对方加剧的呼吸频率中，乔逐渐明白了如何让达米安满足。

乔的技巧尚显青涩，但在捕捉到达米安对自己作出的回应后，他愈加卖力地捅入已被操开的甬道，摸索着隐秘的内里所在。在无意间按压到那凸起的一处时，达米安因为突如其来的极强刺激猛地向上挺起了身子，两人的性器也随之嵌得更加深入。不知射了多少次的阴茎此刻又抬起了头，精神地贴合在达米安鼓胀的小腹，在乔用力抽插了几次后泄出一股近乎透明的液体，滴在肚脐下方的位置。他最骚痒难耐的那一点还没得到彻底的满足，然而乔带来的强迫式快感根本不给他休息的间隔，一波又一波地压榨着他的精液与自制力。达米安感觉自己可能真的会晕倒在床第之间。

“怎么了，D？你还好吧？”看到达米安神情恍惚，渐渐也没了声音，乔停下了动作，关切地问道。“要不要暂停一会？”说着就把仍然胀大的阴茎开始往外拔。

感到后穴涌上一股空乏感，达米安本能地绞紧了穴口，想挽留住这根填满自己的肉棒，同时情不自禁地在床单上磨蹭着，试图缓解一点欲求不满。“不……不要……”达米安喘着粗气，仿佛是在乞求着，“不要拿出去……继……续……”

看到平常骄矜得不可一世的达米安正直率地央求着自己，乔莫名地感到一阵快意，忍不住轻笑出声。达米安刚想反唇相讥，再挽回一点自己的所剩无几的威信，攻击性的话语就被乔用双唇堵了回去。

乔重新动了起来。与刚才不同，他不再鲁莽地横冲直撞，而是时浅时深地进入，悉心地研磨着最为敏感的位置，每一下都正中红心。除此之外，他们只是接吻。从上唇起似有若无地舔舐、轻吮着，接着游移到下方，啄吻着彼此的下唇，挑逗地寻觅着舌尖。最后，你追我赶的戏弄化为狂风骤雨，他们拥吻着，疯狂掠夺着对方的唾液与呼吸，涎液从嘴角溢出又被尽数舔去，仿佛要将每一丝一缕都占为己有。一切言语和行动、疑问与回复都失去了彰显的必要，自然而然地落入这个吻中，缠绵交融，再无踪迹。

达米安在吻的间隙像猫儿一样漏出几声呜咽，揪紧了乔濡湿的黑发。他感觉自己仿佛被锢囚在乔的四肢所形成的牢笼中，浓烈的爱意令他无处遁形，只得将自己的身与心一同展开，如同一张纸，将其间的内容一一展现在乔的眼前。今夜的他们已经不再有秘密，不再有猜疑，连同令达米安困惑已久的问题一起，溶进笼罩在他们身上的沉沉月色中，化为相交的四肢与紧扣的十指。

“达米安……”乔低低唤着三个音节的名字，唇舌翕动间将这个单词咬得无比缱绻。

“达米安……达米安……”他一遍遍呼唤着，不是为了得到什么回应，只是一颗心全然已被眼前的人所填满，脑袋昏昏沉沉，再也组织不了其他的音节。

“达米安……”

“我爱你……”

达米安听见乔这么说道。拖长的尾音令他想起自己母语中某首遥远的童谣，仿佛世界上最动听的声音。

我爱你，我爱你。乔一遍遍痴痴地重复着，喃喃间还去吻达米安的眼睫与额角，好像这是他最为得心应手的表达方式。达米安只感觉胸口处像有烟花在绽放，乔每重复一次，火花便爆裂开，呼啸着冲向空中。我爱你——他最吝于启齿的三个字，就连在与父母难得一见的温存时刻，他都将这句话潜藏在心底的角落。他曾不能理解乔的直白，为何他从不怯于表达对周围每个人的好感，将喜欢挂在嘴边，和笑容一同慷慨地赠予他人。他曾在乔对自己说出这三个字后百思不得其解，却又被其打动，心神不宁。而现在，他终于真正明白了一切的答案。

“乔，”几乎是没有多想，达米安启唇轻声道，“我也爱你。”

乔加快了抽送的速度，一下下实打实地撞击着达米安的敏感点。他将头埋在达米安颈边，啃啮着突出的锁骨轮廓。达米安两条富有韧性的腿原先弓在身体两侧，乔捉住腿弯一把提起，用身体的重量向前压去，挤进直肠内深处的地方。随着两人逐渐重叠的喘息声，乔咬在达米安的肩上，终于尽情释放了出来。几乎同时，达米安也射了，嫩红的阴茎吐出乳白的精液，留在干涸的小腹，像是流淌的奶白月光。

·

“乔？”

乔等了很久才退出达米安红肿的穴内。然后他像是用尽了浑身的力气一般，软绵绵地背对着达米安倒在床的一侧。达米安甚至怀疑他是不是透支了所有的力气，睡了过去。

“乔，你还醒着吗？”

“我在。”乔转过身子，露出情欲还未褪去的蓝色眼睛，夜色下闪着光。

他们面对面躺着，赤身裸体，身上还留着彼此的痕迹，眼中倒映着对方。他们是初尝禁果的亚当与夏娃，伊甸园外，还有更加令人沉溺的温柔乡。

“达米安……”

“什么事？”

乔眨了眨眼，双唇蠕动着，声音不自觉地小了下去。

“那，那么……”

“你答应和我约会了吗？”

达米安扑哧一声笑了出来，伸过手用力揉了揉乔凌乱的头发。

“别把力气浪费在这种蠢问题上了。”

“我的超级男朋友。”


End file.
